


i don't want to miss a thing

by sugdensrobert



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Domestic, Honestly just fluff, M/M, Pillow Talk, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just disgustingly soppy tbh, post reunion, robert and aaron are soft lads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 19:12:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13083528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugdensrobert/pseuds/sugdensrobert
Summary: he knew this was real, that when he woke up Aaron would still be there, a few months back he couldn’t shake off that fear, the fear of none of this being real, them back together not being real.robert watches his husband sleep. lots of feelings ensue





	i don't want to miss a thing

**Author's Note:**

> basically i couldn't resist writing a disgustingly soppy fic based on this song, so here it is. i hope you enjoy x

 

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing_

_I could stay lost in this moment forever_

 

It was late. Sometimes Robert just found himself being awake for a long time, hours after they had both gone to bed. Aaron was sleeping soundly, he was on his stomach, head turned towards Robert. Their shoulders were touching, the only light in the room coming from the streetlights shining through their curtains.

Robert was thankful for the light this way he could watch his husband. He remembered when he was a young boy he used to be bored stiff on nights he couldn’t sleep, now Robert felt like he would never be bored again. Aaron looked peaceful, his face free of any pain, free of any frowns. He loved watching his husband sleep. Aaron had called him creepy quite often, but whenever he said it he had this big grin on his face.

Just watching his husband like this also had Robert feeling peaceful. Millions of thoughts were always running through his head, but when he was just watching him his mind was _AaronAaronAaron_. In these moments Robert was also quite often hit with the realisation of how lucky he was, _is_. There was a time that he thought that he would never ever get to have this again. It had been a horrible, lonely time.

He knew this was real, that when he woke up Aaron would still be there, a few months back he couldn’t shake off that fear, the fear of none of this being real, them back together not being real. But Aaron had helped of course he had, even if he didn’t know it. However he wouldn’t complain if he would be stuck in this moment forever, having Aaron beside him, shoulders touching, knowing for certain that Aaron was his and he was Aaron’s.

 

_Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_

 

It sounded disgustingly soppy but Robert knew that he missed Aaron whenever he wasn’t with him. This had always been the case, not mentioning the times that they had really been apart; after the affair, when Aaron was in prison, or post breakup. The word _missing_ didn’t even begin to cover his feelings during these times. Feeling like you’ve lost a part of yourself might be a phrase that came close.

No, he was thinking about when they both had long days at work, Aaron being away to pick up scrap, Robert working from home. That rush of something he can’t even explain going through his veins as he hears his husband opening the door.

His _husband_. It hadn’t even been that long since they had gotten back together but Aaron insisted on them calling each other husbands again. Because apparently that was what they did now, and after all, they were husbands weren’t they?

 

_“I don’t want any of you lot badmouthing my husband anymore, I’ve forgiven him, I don’t want anyone else. Ever.”_

 

It was so out of the blue. The Dingles discussing some kind of minor crisis in the backroom of the pub, Aaron looking for his wallet which he had seem to have left, Robert tagging along, the both of them about to go out for lunch.

 

::

 

_“Ah I was wondering when we would get to see you again, haven’t seen much of you yet since getting back with our Aaron”. Zak had clocked Robert who was waiting just outside of the backroom, for reasons._

_“Don’t get what you are doing with him again, he’s scum, you know he his.” Cain grumbled, Robert heart sunk, he should have just waited in the car, if he could he would honestly avoid the Dingles at all cost. His heart was beating out of his chest, waiting for Aaron’s reply, which wasn’t what he was expecting. One sentence coming from his husband, but one with so much meaning to it, the younger man souding certain and determinded, making it clear that this was how it was going to be, no arguing. This meant even more to Robert._

 

_He didn’t have time to recover, because when he looked up Aaron was standing in front of him, big smile on his face, holding up his wallet._

 

_“I found it, let’s go.”_

_Aaron knew his husband had heard him, his heart breaking and swelling at the same time seeing how it had shocked Robert._

_“I will always stand up for you, you know? You are my husband.” Aaron said the minute they were outside._

_“Thank you, they are right though I do know that, and- and I wasn’t too sure what we were if I’m honest.” Robert said, almost tripping over his words. He had been quiet for a seconds he was still shocked from Aaron's reply in the pub, and the younger man was again being so protecting and loving, something Robert felt so incredibly undeserving of._

_“No they are not.” Aaron said simply once they were in the car Robert sitting in the passenger's seat, not quite looking at Aaron while he spoke. “We never stopped being husbands, I want to call you my husband, my amazing husband, and one day we will make it legal, but I don’t care about that shit now, it’s legal to me.” Aaron was never this open, this soppy almost. But he needed to let Robert know, wanted him to know that he wasn’t going to let his family come between them again._

_Robert wanted to argue that point again, he didn’t deserve Aaron, he shouldn’t be here, but instead he looked up at Aaron, who was smiling at him, he looked soft and so so kind. This incredible man who wanted to be his husband. So instead he said, the only thing he could say, well whisper. “It’s legal to me too, I love you so much, thank you, just thank you.”_

_Aaron had seen all the different emotions and expressions on his husband’s face during his little speech. He knew deep down that Robert didn’t believe him, not about being amazing. He vowed to himself to make sure that Robert knew he was amazing until he truly believed it. This was a conversation for later. Now he was just excited to drive them somewhere and have a nice lunch just the two of them, Aaron and his husband._

_::_

It’s not like Robert ever really took being with Aaron for granted. They both would be the first people to admit that there had always been hurdles in their relationship, big or small, there were always things that showed them once again that their relationship could be so fragile. In the end though, they always found their way back to each other.

But now after all that had gone on; now that he knew what it felt like to be alone, to not have Aaron (and to believe that he would never have him again) he really did treasure every moment. To some people that might sound unhealthy; but this wasn’t a negative thing. Of course he had low days, this little voice telling him that he should appreciate Aaron because he didn’t deserve him and one day he would lose him all over again. But on the good days it wasn’t a burden, it only left Robert happy and feeling light; he hugged Aaron tighter, kissed him deeper, showed him as much love as was humanly possible.

_Don't wanna close my eyes I don't wanna fall asleep cause I'd miss you,_

 

“You’re watching me sleep, again?”

Robert had to laugh at that, he had been staring at Aaron for ages now, not really talking his eyes off him, but he still missed his husband’s eyes flickering open just for a second.

“How do you know?” he whispered.

“I just do.” A soft smile appeared on his face. Robert could see the younger man having trouble opening his eyes

“Go back to sleep.”

“You too, although I am sure you haven’t even been to sleep yet. “ Aaron sighed when there was no reply from his husband. “What time is it?”

“2:30” Aaron’s eyes flew open at that. “Robert you’ve got work tomorrow, why are you not sleeping? Is there something wrong?” Aaron propped himself up, and flicked his little bedside lamp on. Both of them now squinting. When Robert got used to the light, he saw his husband intently looking at him, wearing a frown on his face. 

“No there’s nothing wrong, I was just- I was just watching you, and thinking.”

“About what?”

“You” Aaron looked confused and the older man knew he had to give him more. “About how happy I am now, how lucky I am to have you about how I missed you terribly when we weren’t together, all good stuff I promise.”

Robert softly smiled watching Aaron closely. The younger man was staring straight back at him, his eyes slightly watery and smile that was happy but also sad at the same time. He pushed his hand through Robert’s hair. He switched the light off, and sunk back down on the bed, eyes being level with Robert’s again. The streetlights once more being their only source of light.

 

“You do know I am still going to be here when you wake up, well I mean- I will wake you up seeing as I am in work earlier than you.”

“I know.” Robert whispered sounding sure. “I do now” he added. Aaron smiled his hand still in Robert’s hair.

“I am glad.”

“It’s just that when I am not that sleepy I just tend to well- stare at you and then my brain goes into overdrive but honestly I don’t mind. I miss you when I am sleeping.” He wasn’t sure where that came from, maybe the sleepless nights _were_ getting to him because that was overly soppy, even for his standards.

Aaron, being very well aware of how soppy his other half could be just rolled his eyes. “Reminds me of that song, you know about not wanting to close your eyes or summit.” He heard Robert mumble sleepily in agreement. This late night conversation cleary tiring Robert out.

“I think it’s called don’t want to miss a thing!” He suddenly said after a few seconds, sounding a lot more awake now.  “We’ll listen to it tomorrow, it’s literally you, you sap” he said with this big grin on his face.

“hmm yeah, well what else do they sing about in the song then?”

“I don’t know, we’ll find out tomorrow I don’t want you getting any ideas now” he joked.

 

Robert was getting sleepier now. Aaron was glad. There had been quite a few times since getting back together that Robert clearly wasn’t getting much sleep. He knew that Robert knew that this was for keeps, he does now, he said it himself. Aaron was aware of the fact that Robert didn’t always, the first few months his husband being even more clingy that he was now, one minute, and the next minute he was very distant, almost bracing himself to be kicked out, and trying to prepare himself in such a way so it would hurt less. Aaron never kicked him out. The younger man also treasuring their relationship and everything they have, every single moment. Now he was better, ready to be with Robert again he didn’t want to be apart from his husband ever again.

Aaron wanted Robert here, in _their_ house, in _their_ bed. Together. The older man still carried lots of guilt with him not to mention insecurities, but even if Robert had trouble believing him, Aaron would spent his whole life making sure that Robert knew exactly what he meant to Aaron.

 

For now he looked at his husband, Robert now hardly being able to keep his eyes open.

 

_Lying close to you feeling your heart beating and I'm wondering what you're dreaming,_

_wondering if it's me you're seeing_

_then I kiss your eyes and thank god we're together_

 

He pulled Robert closer to him, this way they were really cuddled together, practically being able to touch noses. Robert melted into him, definitely falling asleep now.

Aaron kissed Robert’s closed eyelids and heard a little murmuring sound.

“Sweet dreams” he replied to his husband sleepy sounds.

It seemed longer, but it could have only been something like 10 minutes in which Aaron just stared at his husband before he himself drifted off. Thinking about how incredibly happy he was, how safe he felt, how lucky they were to have what they have now, and to not have lost it forever all those months ago. He got to have the husband who would stare at him while he was sleeping, not in a creepy way but just because he was loved so much.

 

 

All their complicated feelings could be narrowed down to something so simple, to one soppy love song, maybe to one of the soppiest love songs ever. Something Aaron never ever thought he’d say, or even wanted to be able to say. He wouldn’t have it any other way though.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i got a collection of fics based on songs, but i decided to post this one seperately seeing as it kind of unexpectedly turned into full blown pillow talk so i thought it deserved a post of its own :)  
> If you enjoyed it, please let me know!
> 
> x  
> (based on i don't want to miss a thing - Aerosmith)
> 
> Come say hello on tumblr: sugdenssrobert


End file.
